User talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Archive 4
Archived First.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:36, 10 November 2007 (CET) Second. Lord Belar 03:46, 10 November 2007 (CET) And third, because I'm just that 1337. Lord Belar 03:47, 10 November 2007 (CET) Massive white and blink Don't do it. -- Armond Warblade 09:52, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Why, may I ask?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:46, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::It's pointless, it adds nothing to the wiki and doesn't reinforce a positive image. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 12:01, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::(edit conflict)Oh btw, if you dont like that you should see this and this :p. Yeah, its gone now. I guess I wont bring it back either.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 12:02, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::Time for a new color. Lord Belar 19:38, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::..... -- Armond Warblade 02:15, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Lord Belar's new idea reminds me how close Christmas is, and that he needs a User Page. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:36, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Were you going to make me a user page for Christmas? :P Lord Belar 20:34, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Sure, if you really want. However, if it looks suspiciously like my page with all "Cedave"s replaced with "Lord Belar", don't be too surprised. ^_^ That or maybe I'll go TUP's route and just put up a giant black X. Haha.. Just kidding of course. We'll see. I've got a while; I might get around to it. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:05, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I think I have an idea... Lord Belar 23:18, 11 November 2007 (CET) This goes for giant Xs and such as well. Enough. -- Armond Warblade 07:13, 12 November 2007 (CET) wtf no i hate the blue link. D: --71.229.204.25 07:25, 12 November 2007 (CET) :it wasnt me.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:25, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::I liek how I'm about to pass Belar in most linked to pages xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:29, 13 November 2007 (CET) My first great build The world is coming to an end.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:21, 14 November 2007 (CET) Hey, look, a flying pig! Lord Belar 23:24, 14 November 2007 (CET) I r unbanned Almost died from withdrawal.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:09, 22 November 2007 (CET) I hear that you can use other wikis as inferior substitutes to help you survive. 70.146.148.127 04:13, 22 November 2007 (CET) :I can. If it were not for them I wouldn't be here any more.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:13, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Btw, whoru?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:14, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::He's the local gud anon. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:15, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::His ip is different.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:17, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::lol hai uber --71.229.204.25 04:19, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'm just the inferior copy. :P 70.146.148.127 04:20, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::@.@ confused. Is it or is it not you?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:21, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::I'm me, and he's him. It's not that hard to understand... :P 70.146.148.127 04:23, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::He's in Tennessee. :) --71.229.204.25 04:24, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Are they really the same person, or aliens from a different dimension? Find out today, on the Twilight Zone. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:26, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Your only contribs are on my talk page and 71.229's talk page. Do i have a stalker?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:27, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Or do I? :O --71.229.204.25 04:28, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::I think you both do. 70.149.158.14 17:29, 22 November 2007 (CET) Ps3 or Xbox 360? Might get one and need to know which to get. Haven't really done research. Currently leaning towards Ps3. Advantages/Disadvantages Add to these please. Advantages/Disadvantages Add to these please. '''Ps3:' :Advantages: ::Assassin's Creed looks awesome ::Want to get Metal Gear Solid 4 once it comes out ::Blueray player :Disadvantages: ::Price ::Looks like a George Foreman Grill ::Awkward controller ::Awful online service ::Price ::Price ::Price ::Did i forget price? ::"New" games are extensions of old shooter games. ::Get a wii, you will have more fun. ::Blueray player malfunctions and melts the disks. (Yeah, its happened) Xbox 360: :Advantages: ::I love the pvp in the Halo games ::Price ::Assassin's Creed looks awesome on Xbox, too. ::If for whatever reason you don't get Oblivion for the PC, you can get it for the Xbox where it is still amazing. ::Mass Effect ::Excellent online service :Disadvantages: ::Unreliable Wii: :Advantages: ::Owns :Disadvantages: ::cant fucking find one. >.<--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 17:13, 30 December 2007 (EST) Discussion Discuss the two systems in general here.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:16, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Xbox 360 got Mass Effects! [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 08:54, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Assassin's Creed looks great regardless of system. Also, '''OBLIVION!!!!' --18:51, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Didn't realize Assassin's Creed was multisystem. I already have oblivion for my computer.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:59, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Which you can also play on the computer. [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 19:02, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::Stop haxxing! You can't insert comments before mine! [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 19:04, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::PS3 lets you play SOCOM, which is all anyone with half a brain cares about. GG. <3 cedave ( _buildpage) 21:43, 23 November 2007 (CET) :::::Get a Wii, problem solved. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 18:26, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::::::PS3 and Xbox controllers let you aim with the accuracy of a 5 year old peeing. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 08:11, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Nice metaphor. I personally like the Xbox 360 anyhow. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 08:14, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Well that'sur opinion and I respect it, but I bought the Wii to play games like Mario and Zelda, u don't have these onPS3 n Xbox260, while the games u can get on these are usually also released on PC. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 17:56, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::That would be because Nintendo doesn't let anyone else touch their money cows. Fortunately they do well with them and don't need the help anyway... -- Armond Warblade 20:13, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::If you've ever played SOCOM, you'd know that with PS controllers, most players can aim with the accuracy of a 2 year-old throwing a block at a fly. However, then you've got the 5% of people who actually realize their joysticks are pressure sensitive and can aim better than imba AI. cedave ( _buildpage) 22:15, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::I like the 360 because it's got a controller I can actually use and it cost about $300 less than a PS3. I do kinda miss the Hitler Mii I made at a friend's house, though. --71.229.204.25 22:29, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::20 gig Xbox 360: $350. 40 gig ps3: $400.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:25, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Well, I keep to my point, if you want to play many different and innovative games you should buy a Wii ^^. But that's your choice of course. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dark Morphon ( ) }. :::::::::::::::Innovative doesn't always mean good. Not saying Wii's are bad, though.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:01, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::$400 now, $700 back when I bought my 360. --71.229.204.25 02:13, 1 December 2007 (CET) I prefer the Xbox 360 as it has a better online service than the PS3 and Wii and a larger catalogue of good games. Still waiting for something decent to actually come out on the PS3 to go out and buy one. Selket Shadowdancer 07:51, 27 December 2007 (EST) Re-Vote: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry I removed the RA tag from the page, since the character is designed to be used with other specific characters (even though it has worked fine for me in RA too). This build has been successfully used in TA and top 100 GvG. Remove your vote, use the build in the correct setting, and then re-vote. Thanks! Zuranthium 18:44, 23 November 2007 (CET) Power back on I live on Oregon coast.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 10:15, 6 December 2007 (CET) Eve Worth getting? Even with the developer/moderator clusterfuck a while back? --71.229.204.25 07:14, 17 December 2007 (CET) :Play the free trial. Decide yourself. I'm on the free trial right now.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 07:18, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::kk lol --71.229.204.25 10:13, 19 December 2007 (CET) stealer steal my sig pic much? <.<--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:53, 19 December 2007 (CET) :Quote, "You've got to make yours christmassy too! Reupload my picture and change your colors!--VictoryisSantas 02:58, 13 December 2007 (CET)" Although it wasn't directed at me, I thought I would do it anyways.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer| Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 09:45, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::Oh, lol, I forgot I even said that.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:45, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::Mine's unique, and takes up about four full lines of text in edit! Do i win teh interwebs nao? cedave buildpage]]) 00:21, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::This was my sig at one time, but it violates policy, as does yours. '--Teh Uber ' 01:36, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::New sig, made to match yours even more victory.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer| Teh']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer| '''Uber']] 01:46, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Lol, even better.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Pwnzer']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'is']] 01:53, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::::There, its unique.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 03:17, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Meh. Mine's just gonna be temporary, and I probably won't be contributing much besides on user talks for a little while. I figure people can deal with it for the next 5 days. Haha. cedave buildpage]]) 16:15, 20 December 2007 (EST) I started this trend, you copied me ^^ — Skakid HoHoHo 20:41, 25 December 2007 (EST) pwnt. pwnt, pwnzer. Ryzonn 09:50, 19 December 2007 (CET) Charisma Totally useless. Don't bother training it until your basic skills are at least level 4. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 07:26, 27 December 2007 (EST) :I know, thats why its only at 6. I don't even have the charisma skill yet.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 08:41, 27 December 2007 (EST) MY EYES!! Lord Belar 11:51, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Green is the color of turtles! cedave ( _buildpage) 07:43, 28 December 2007 (EST) Christmas is over. Change your sig?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:52, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Whenever my laziness condition wares off.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 23:24, 31 December 2007 (EST) Congratulations!! Congrats! You have semi-won the Infuse Contest, and this win this fabulous userbox! --20pxGuildof 14:15, 30 December 2007 (EST) :MORE CLEAR TAGS PLEASE -- Armond Warblade 17:33, 30 December 2007 (EST) :image phails [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 17:43, 30 December 2007 (EST) .. For the third (fourth?) time, stop fucking around with your talk pages. I couldn't figure out how to remove all the green, so I'll leave that up to you. Leave the BG the default color, it's that way for a reason - it doesn't kill eyes. Do what you want with the borders (within reason, obviously). -- Armond Warblade 17:08, 30 December 2007 (EST) At least it wasn't a large, flashing X over the whole page. :P Lord Belar 17:10, 30 December 2007 (EST) Fixed.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 20:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) can i use the topbox in your userpage? it is gudz [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 03:14, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Yeah, sure.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 23:23, 31 December 2007 (EST) Lol thats an ugly dude on your user page. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 03:16, 31 December 2007 (EST) :I know.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 23:23, 31 December 2007 (EST) lolol http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Guilds. Made then never edited since, not much else like that is going on on the wiki, and the anon has 1 contrib, being that page. How is that spam? Not questioning your actions (should be deleted) but just wondering why you picked teh word spam. - Rawrawr 23:31, 3 January 2008 (EST) :There are two meanings of spam. In this case spam = random useless shit (like the stuff in a can). The other is what your thinking of.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 23:34, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::orite. - Rawrawr 23:34, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::Remember, SPAM = Short Pointless Annoying Messages. Or the crap in a can. Maybe Guilds qualified more so as crap in a can? >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 02:03, 4 January 2008 (EST) Build:W/D Flourish Tank the author got scared off by our votes and put it back in trial... you should remove your vote. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 11:29, 4 January 2008 (EST) :done.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 11:30, 4 January 2008 (EST) You should change your sig. It's not christmas any longer. -- Armond Warblade 22:38, 11 January 2008 (EST) :I don't feel like making one. If somebody else makes me one I like I might, though.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 00:05, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::You could revert. -- Armond Warblade 03:38, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 12:03, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::::Thanks :D -- Armond Warblade 12:49, 13 January 2008 (EST) Just In Case... I fixed your user page and added the Elitist Template. Feel free to remove it or whatever. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:06, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks. I think I'm going to redo my userpage soon. Its too complicated using templates.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:09, 16 January 2008 (EST) I also fixed the text centering. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:42, 16 January 2008 (EST) :But now look at the navbar...[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:43, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::Think I fixed it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:45, 16 January 2008 (EST) Yellow Rating '''Teh Uber Pwnzer' reviewed as of 20:24, 15 Jan 2008 (EST) on http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Yellow_Way "can be optimized a lot more, the current form fails" Could you please specify HOW it fails? [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 10:27, 17 January 2008 (EST) :* "Save Yourselves!" is better on a paragon. :* Very little armor-ignoring damage (splinter weapon ownzzzz). :* Very little AoE damage. :* Nothing to stop armor-ignoring boss spikes (prot spirit iz gud, eh?). :* Extremely vulnerable to blocking. :* Very vulnerable to conditions. :* Very vulnerable to hexes. :* Doesn't abuse Ebon Battle Standard of Honor :Balanced builds will have pretty much all of those things. That work for ya?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:22, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::Yellow Way is (obviously) a very unconventional build. It focuses more around a very strong backbone rather than damage, so comparing it to a balanced build is a little difficult. None-the-less I see your review shows an understanding of the build, rather than a blind review. I encourage you to try it out, anyway. Despite the oddities of the build, it works fairly well and is easily the most fun build I've ever run. Thank you for taking the time to respond, we appreciate it. Darith Kaulk 20:40, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes, it works. Yes, it is fun(ny) to play. No, it doesn't work well. It should be in your userspace, not the main namespace. Lord Belar 19:40, 18 January 2008 (EST) R/A Template has been... Moved to User:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Template:R/A. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:37, 21 January 2008 (EST) :That removes 90% of its convenience but oh well.''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer''' 00:38, 21 January 2008 (EST) sorry about that (kinda new to this) - puddingkiller